Welcome Back
by HaruReika
Summary: For Aomine Daiki, there is no better gift than the sun returning to him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

-Narrator's POV-

Bright light pierced through glass windows and made a certain male stop in his tracks. He flinched at the sudden stabbing of the sunlight. The pair of lapis lazuli eyes slowly got used to the brightness and gazed at the clear blue sky.

No matter how much time has passed, the sun will still shine, the white clouds will hover about and the birds will still be able to fly freely. Everything will continue the same even the emptiness within his heart. The male swept his head away from the sky, and raised his foot until someone called out to him.

"Aominecchi!" a familiar and affectionate voice called out.

Aomine turned his body swiftly upon hearing that voice. His eyes widened when he saw the blond male smiling cheerfully as though nothing had happened. Kise's eyes sparkled and his pale skin glowed when the sunlight reflected onto him. A feeling of nostalgia filled Aomine's heart before it gushed out of the empty space.

"Dai-chan, what's wrong?" Momoi asked with curious eyes. She tilted her head upon seeing the surprised look on her childhood friend face.

"Oh. It's you, Satsuki. It's nothing," Aomine muttered under his breath. He rubbed the wrinkles in between his eyebrows when he realised he was simply imagining things. He sighed.

"Are you going there right now?" Momoi asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah..." Aomine answered and started making his way out of the building. Momoi followed closely next to him.

Glossy pink pearls gazed upon the tanned male. Ever since that day, he seemed even more distant than ever before. When Aomine had finally regained the love he had for basketball, he lost someone he loves. Momoi was glad when Aomine finally smiled genuinely while playing basketball. However, there was no point in playing basketball if he was not there. He was, after all, one of the contributing factors that allowed Aomine regain his love for the sport.

The glass doors slide to the sides and a gush of cold air embraced the pair's warm bodies. The scent of antiseptic filled their noses as they got deeper into the building. For Aomine, it a smell he had long got used to.

Aomine easily led Momoi around the huge building until they reached the door of a private room. Momoi glanced at the side of the wooden door and saw a name tag. Aomine turned the door knob and pushed the door inwards. Momoi stepped in and he closed the door behind him.

"Good afternoon, Ki-chan. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Momoi spoke cheerfully while walking nearer to the bed. She gently cast her eyes down towards Kise's figure.

His long blond hair has lost its usual shine, his eyelids were dark and his skin was dry. His body was unusually skinny with his cheekbones protruding. He did not look like the model he usually was. Kise simply laid comfortably on the bed with a blanket covering him. There were no medical equipment attached to him or any white cloths covering him. He only donned the blue patient clothes.

Momoi settled down her huge and heavy bag onto the bedside table. She turned her head to Aomine and had determined eyes. Aomine took a step back, surprised at her sudden action.

"Seriously, Dai-chan. Just because I was in overseas for the past few years doesn't mean you should neglect Ki-chan's appearance!" Momoi chided as he held a metal scissors.

"The nurses here clean him up everyday anyways," Aomine retorted while gently holding onto Kise's slim hands.

"You can't possibly be fine with other people casually touching him!" Momoi raised her voice as she snip off a few strands of hair.

Kise was currently sitting up on his bed with Aomine holding onto his hands to make sure Kise did not lose his balance. Aomine was reluctant at first when Momoi asked him to sit up Kise. It has been a long time since he had touched the soft pale skin after all. He was nervous but a certain warmth filled him when he held onto Kise's hands. His hands were cold but he could feel blood rushing through Kise's veins. Aomine was gazing at Kise's fingers until Momoi's voice grabbed his attention.

"I'm done!" the part-time hairstylist announced.

A tinge of warmth filled his heart when he saw Kise's usual hairstyle. It was usually cut sloppily by the nurses. He wanted to mention about sloppy their work was but it wasn't as though he can do it himself.

"Alright, Dai-chan. Go and wash his hair and body!" Momoi ordered as she took out some expensive bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash and facial wash.

Momoi gave a understanding and gentle smile. Aomine thought for a moment about what was Momoi's intention. Afterwards, he slowly released Kise's hands and carried him. Meanwhile, Momoi placed the items in the private shower room. The soft and warm breathing of Kise was on his chest and Aomine felt his whole body trembling. His heart was also pumping unusually fast. He placed Kise into the ceramic bathtub and took off Kise's clothes.

Aomine took the shower head and started rinsing Kise's golden hair. Upon hearing the sound of the shower head, Momoi relaxed by sitting on the guest chair. She closed her eyes and slowly her mind drifted away to that incident.

Winter cup had ended and the Kaijou members were about to return their hotel. Despite losing the recent matches, they know they had tried their best.

"Oi, Kise. Are you okay?" Kasamatsu asked when he saw his fellow junior frowning. Normally he would be blabbering non-stop and trying to liven up the atmosphere.

"Yes. I'm just thinking about some things," Kise gave his usual smile and that seemed to douse Kasamatsu's suspicions.

The sting in Kise's leg has been bothering him ever since the match against Midorima. Despite being benched, the after effects were overwhelming. He had decided to sleep for the night and to visit the doctor the next day.

The green light shone for pedestrians to cross the road. All the members crossed the road without noticing their ace was left behind. The pain in his leg seem to be even more severe. It crawled around his muscles and was incessantly biting on it. Kise frowned and forced his leg to move forward. He continued forcing himself to move forward and the pain was bearable for a few steps. He took a deep breath and continued this until the green light disappeared.

The night sky cried out as loud as the truck's horns. The blinding headlights was the last thing Kise saw before everything turned into total darkness. The impact of the truck against Kise's body was too large that he lost consciousness immediately.

His body flung a few metres away before rolling to a stop. Blood gushed out from every possible part of his body and the sudden rain washed off all the blood from the road. The thunder roared alongside with ambulance's sirens.

The ambulance rushed the 16 year old to the nearest hospital for immediate treatment. The generation of miracles rushed to the hospital with some of their teammates. Kaijou's coach and captain was present as well. Everyone was waiting impatiently for the results but what bothered them even more the was deafening cries amongst them.

Momoi remembers. She remembers how Aomine had acted when he heard the news. She remembers the piercing cries that he had made. It was not something she can easily forget throughout all these years. Everyone present has never seen Aomine act in such a way. His presence seems to emit how he had lost all hope in life.

Only at this regrettable moment, he realised his feelings for Kise. Kise had always been spouting how much he loves Aomine and such. However, Aomine brushed it off as one of his usual affectionate lines. He recalled one incident where Kise was terribly angry when he heard how Aomine taught Kuroko to shoot. Aomine wasn't sure who Kise was jealous of since Kise was rather close with Kuroko as well.

When the operation was over, the doctor mentioned how it was a miracle Kise survived despite the critical condition he was in. The doctor had a private talk with Kaijou's coach before telling everyone else that Kise is in a coma. The doctor predicted a few months to a few years for him to wake up.

After that incident, Momoi found out that she had to move overseas due to her parent's jobs. She was worried about Aomine's mental state to leave peacefully. Before she left, she spent every day consoling him. It was easy to do so since she knew what was the root of the problem.

"Dai-chan. Don't you think Ki-chan wants you to be by his side right now? Rather than you rotting to death here, why not visit Ki-chan regularly? Tell him what happened in school or in club practices. I'm sure Ki-chan would appreciate a casual conversation with you. When Ki-chan wakes up, you might be the first one he sees. Won't that be nice?" Momoi smiled as she said her last words.

After Momoi's departure, Aomine took a few days to have some sort of resolve. After finally deciding what to do, he continued going to school, skipped a few lessons and faithfully attending club practice. He figured it wouldn't be good to greet Kise, who admired him, with shitty skills. When he had nothing on, he would visit Kise and chance upon other visitors.

"That was pathetic," Kagami mentioned to Aomine regarding his wailing.

"Shut up," Aomine snapped without raising his fist.

As months and years passed, Aomine graduated from Toou.

"Hey Kise. It's been two years. I graduated but of course, not as well as Akashi or Midorima. But I know, better than how you would do," Aomine chuckled as he sat on Kise's bed.

He raised his hand and casually caressed Kise's face with a finger.

"Ryota. When are you waking up?" Aomine muttered softly, with slight tears forming under his eyes.

After that, Aomine attended a university near to the hospital and Momoi happened to enrol at the same place.

Momoi blinked her eyes several times before regaining her senses. She slowly turned her head to the window and gazed at the dancing green leaves. The sound of the shower seem to resound the entire private room.

Aomine pushed back Kise's wet fringe with his fingers. He squeezed the facial wash bottle and a white, sweet-smelling liquid landed on his left hand's palm.

"How do you even-" Aomine muttered as he stared at the unknown liquid.

He rubbed the lotion in between his palms and smeared it on the once-porcelain face. He sloppily covered Kise's face with white foam. Once he was satisfied, he rinsed it off. Just slightly, some sort of colour returned to Kise's face. Aomine placed his palms onto Kise's soft cheeks.

It has been so long since he had directly faced Kise. He gazed at Kise's eyelids, wishing for it to blink open. He moved his line of vision slightly lower, to Kise's pale pink lips. If only it would magically open and mutter the affectionate nickname Kise always mention. Throughout the whole process, he felt as though the empty space got smaller. Even if Kise was in a deep sleep, the fact remains that he is still here in this world. The warm blood rushing through his veins. The gentle and soft breathing under his nose. The beating heart in his chest. They were all proofs that Kise is still alive.

Aomine leaned forward, disregarding the fact that his clothes would be wet, embraced Kise. He breathed in Kise's neck and immersed himself in the warmth Kise gave him.

"Will you still love me even though I had always been oblivious to your feelings?" Aomine muttered.

Loud laughter suddenly filled the tiled room and startled Momoi. She soon realised what was happening and sighed in relief. It's been so long since Aomine laughed so heartily. Aomine realised what a stupid and mushy question he had asked. He released Kise from his embrace and dried Kise with a towel.

After putting on a new set of clothing on Kise, Aomine carried Kise out of the shower room.

"Mm. Ki-chan looks good! Remember to do this every day," Momoi reminded as she clasped her hands together.

Aomine slowly placed Kise down on his bed and covered him a with a blanket. Momoi reminded Aomine how it was going to be time for club practice. Aomine took a shirt from the cabinet that he kept in case he was staying overnight. He caressed Kise's head before leaving with Momoi.

The yellow gem shone it's scorching brightness relentlessly, reminded the people how summer is here. Aomine painstakingly tried to rub off the perspiration on his forehead with the back of his hand. He was carrying a whole lot of gift bags and it placed a strain on his fingers.

The chilling air conditioner took some of his burden as he entered the hospital. He cursed under his breath and glared at the children who had bumped against him. The children trembled in fear while Aomine walked past them.

"Yo. Kise," Aomine casually greeted as he walked in.

He placed all the bags on the floor, next to the bedside table. He noticed how there were slight perspiration on Kise's forehead despite being in an air-conditioned room. Aomine took a white handkerchief from the bedside table and leaned forward towards Kise. He wiped the beads of water and his eyebrow twitched. He placed the handkerchief on the table and held Kise's shoulders. He gently pulled him up to make Kise sit up. For a moment, he thought he heard a sound from him. He observed the model and he noticed a slight movement of his fingers.

"Won't that be nice?" Momoi's words resounded in his head.

"...Kise?" Aomine called out in an affectionate voice.

Under the pale eyelids, his eyes moved about. Slowly his eyelids folded and Aomine could once again see the sparkly caramel eyes.

"A...Aominecchi?" Kise muttered in a questioning tone.

At that moment, Aomine felt a comforting warmth filling up the empty space in his heart. His most important person was here by his side, awake. He lost count of the times he had imagined this scene.

Kise looked straight into Aomine's glossy lapis lazuli eyes and Kise felt a throb in his chest. He had never been this close to Aomine before. Kise was confused at what is happening. He was wearing unusual clothes and was in a room he assumed to be in a hospital. He was trying to make sense of things until he felt a tight grip around him.

"Aominecchi?" Kise called out, flustered. His cheeks were flushed and he was trembling in confusion.

"Just stay still and keep quiet," Aomine said under his breath as he embraced Kise even tighter.

Kise stayed still like he was told to since he didn't know what else to do. He seemed to be awake after a deep sleep. Innumerable thoughts ran across his mind on what had happened to him and what had got into Aomine. Soon, within this warm embrace, Kise finally remembered his last moments before being thrown into darkness. As for Aomine's actions, Kise has yet to put a finger on it.

"Aominecchi. What happened after the incident?" Kise asked when he felt a weird numbness in one of his legs.

"You were in a coma for almost 3 years," Aomine replied softly.

"I see. I guess you felt very lonely without me playing one-on-one with you. Just kidd-" Kise spoke with a cheerful yet teasing tone.

"Yeah, I was. Don't leave me again Kise," Aomine interrupted him. His voice was gentle and there was none of his usual sarcasm or menace in it.

Kise was slightly taken aback by Aomine's words. He had never imagined Aomine being such a weak and needy person. He thought he was someone who only depended on himself and would never show his weakness to anyone.

"...Aominecchi. Please don't cry," Kise closed his eyes and spoke gently when he felt wetness on his shoulders.

"Shut up. I'm not crying," Aomine snapped out of embarrassment.

Kise returned the embrace and rubbed his forehead on Aomine's reassuring chest. He never thought that he would be able to lean against the person he had loved since middle school. Was this a dream? Kise shifted his head and placed his left ear on Aomine's chest. He could feel and hear the quick beating of his heart. Kise looked around with his eyes and saw the abundant gift bags on the floor.

Kise pushed himself away from Aomine and was about to say something until his lips were sealed. An overwhelming heat filled his body when he realised Aomine was kissing him. With half-closed eyes, Kise noticed the redness under Aomine's closed eyes.

"For the past few years, I regretted now responding to your feelings. That's why I decided to do this the moment you wake up," Aomine said when he separated his lips from Kise's.

Kise looked at him, curiously at what he meant. Aomine moved his hands and took hold of Kise's hands. He brought it closer to his lips and opened his mouth.

"I love you. Ryota," Aomine gently said it with affectionate eyes before kissing Kise's fingers.

Kise felt a mix of feelings within him. He was surprised at how it was possible for Aomine to actually confess. Seeing the redness in his eyes, it was clear how much Kise meant to Aomine.

"I love you too, Aominecchi. Oh. I mean Daiki," Kise said fluently with his usual bright smile.

The empty and dark space within Aomine had disappeared the moment he heard those words. The overwhelming light had taken over him and he felt infinite warmth and happiness. No amount of sunlight could ever brighten up his day as much as seeing that silly and bright smile of his.

"Thank you. Kise," Aomine looked down, relieved about everything.

"You're weird, Aominecchi. By the way, happy birthday. Let's celebrate for all the days I never spent it with you as well!" Kise exclaimed excitedly.

Aomine's facial muscles relaxed and for the first time, Kise saw such a loving smile from Aomine. It was stunning and sparkled in its own way. It was certainly brighter that the smile Kise had usually plastered on his face.

-End-


End file.
